rapturerebornmmorpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Daisy Fitzroy
Sitemap ' Daisy Fitzroy ' --- --- --- --- --- Driving Miss Daisy, to Murder !!! ' : Are we ever told WHY Daisy Fitzroy was doing hard time (prisoner) when Fink apparently scooped up his 'rented' convicts (sometime around 1902 ??) Of course " She was 'Innocent' " ... Just ask any Convict. Did "Lady" Comstock usually allow known convicts to work in her own house ? (She seemed rather insistent on proprieties ... ) How sure are we Daisy DIDN'T kill Lady Comstock ?? - ??? Who's statement was it where we hear about it ? (Remember the "cut it out by the root" venom she exhibited in another msg). BTW, they had seperate Womens Prisons (in that era), but Fink probably visited them all (down South) when searching for his future 'serfs' for Columbia ... Does Lady Comstock's Ghost KNOW that if she tells Elizabeth about the crime, that she then will head off and eventually kill Daisy ?? ('Forgiven', but violently killed anyway ???) Kindof a same Fontaine-ish manipulation thing maybe going on there (by Lady Comstock... Would Manipulations really be that alien to someone who married Comstock ??? Forgiveness ? Forgiveness is for White People. ) SO much story possibility, so much ignored ... (its actually the cheapest part of the game to produce -- just needs some decent writers). - Why not have Daisy Fitzroy, when tender-hearted Elizabeth can't bring herself to kill Daisy, Daisy stabs herself in the back or backs into the scissors that Elizabeth coincidentally was trimming some loose thread on her dress with... Daisy could then do an exaggerated death scene, and 'accidentally' shoot herself in the head. THAT couldn't be any stupider than the Luteces ''convincing' Daisy to let herself be killed as being the RIGHT thing to make Elizabeth a better person (or whatever). Seriously, WHAT A LOAD OF BS. Retcon Writing with Award Winning Absurdity. --- --- --- 'Daisy Fitzroy's 'Little Red Book' ' : Does it seem that many of the Writers of Infinite BS were Wannabe Revolutionaries ? Excerpts Of The Little Sayings Daisy Mouths (preface to more of her murderings) : * "They say I foment violence... But that's a lie. I only ask you react to it. Only a fool endures an unjust lash..." * "You think that the rich man, the white man fought alone in Peking? No... You were there too, knee-deep in the blood of men who ought've been our brothers..." * "Truth will out all lies in the end." * "You had their knife in your back since the day you were born ..." * "Such is the fate of all hoarders and exploiters. Those who had all, will have nothing. Those who idled, shall toil." * "Our sole objective is for The People to be heard... It's not our fault they've been angry so long..." * "It falls on us, since those before did so little... They bowed their heads and took the lash. Well, we'll take it no longer..." The usual tripe that collectivists spout when they seek to gain power for themselves ... (Maybe if the Vox put as much effort into simply LEAVING Columbia ??????) Possessing such a book in Columbia's Police State would be a death sentence (and the ludicrous Vox are a figment of the lame imagination of those who haven't a clue what a REAL Police State is, and how it works, and what happens to 'troublemakers' in it). --- 'The 'Fitzroy is a Moron' Scene (in BaSx) - Via "Two Persuasive Honky's" ' : "Fitzroy is told (by the Luteces) that Elizabeth must become a 'woman' AND a murderer, and in order to do so, Fitzroy needs to give Elizabeth a reason to kill her. At first Fitzroy refuses to harm Fink's son, saying that, although she wants to see Fink and Comstock fall, the sins of father should not be taken out on the boy. The Luteces hint that she doesn't have to kill him, but to just threaten him him enough so that Elizabeth will have no choice but to "mature" into a killer ..." Works every time ... ('''Seriously, Can the writing for a DLC get much stupider than thuis scene ???????? ) - Again, the Luteces seem to be the center of all the woes that happen, and Elizabeth (supposedly with her godlike powers) can't/won't see this. Logic Might Dictate : Elizabeth, Instead of going after Booker/Comstock for revenge over and over, should be seeking to eliminate the meddling Luteces as the root of the whole mess. --- --- --- ' 'Dasiy' Fitzroy' : You can hardly have the leader of a 'revolution' be a nice fuzzy bunny. A Shooter-fest game has to have a violent leader to justify and enact its terrorism, and later its massacres. So she had to be made bloodthirsty, calling for "Death to 'YT'" so to not be totally absurd (Absurd was that the Police State Columbia was shown - as hadn't long previously wiped out the Vox and hung Daisy Fitzroy in a public setting). Levine&Co tried (in BaSx) to do a 'Politically Correct' backpeddle, to have 'Plain-old Justice Warrior' Daisy be talked (by the Luteces) into being a martyr -- When they tell her to 'threaten' to murder a child (which she (NOW revised) REALLY wasn't intending to go quite that far into 'bloodthirsty') -- ALL so that Elizabeth can become a killer 'For the good of all' (or whatever). Its so laughable. " You Crackers tellin me to do WHAT ??? " --- --- --- --- --- . .